The Final Prophecy: Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Puppygirl2012
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat was just a stupid saying to Shimmer. Curiosity could not kill someone, it was just a mere emotion. But after breaking a Starclan law, Shimmer begins to realize. Curiosity did not kill the cat, it got the cat killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I never wanted to come here, I don't even know how I came here. All I know is that I want to escape. Escape. Paw steps away. Grass billowing against my fur, the wind bluffing it out. I'm stranded in the middle of a field with a storm brewing over head. Thunder A large pond ripples and crashes against the shore. Floating above it is a portal. Escape. I can smell home already. My paws bound over the wet, drew coated grass and my eyes narrow as I near it. The spinning light blue and green mass seems to call me. I spring forward, about to come crashing down in the portal when a force slams into my side. It throws me to the ground. We skid a few paw steps away from the portal. I struggle to get up but their to strong. "You'll never escape. It's against the rules." A voice snarls into my ear. The cat's nose brushes against my ear. I tried to catch a glimpse of my capture when my vision turned black. Fear tingled in my pelt. _"Oh Fox dung."_

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream, thrashing wildly. I got to escape I just gotta. " I DON'T BELONG HERE!" I yowl desperately trying to get free. I belong else where, not in these hunting grounds where I feel trapped.

"Sniff! Get your captures scent." A voice orders. I obey. I take in a large inhale. For a heart beat I forget to breathe. I want to yowl in shock. My capture smells like star-dust.

"Shimmer!Shimmer!" A voice calls out through the darkness. I stop thrashing and open one of my gray eyes. Light brown paws, covered with black spots stand in front of me. I open my other eye and look up. A large tom with light brown fur and black spots stands in front of me with a frown. His eyes glazed with worry.

"Hey Leopardfang." I yawn as I blink the sleep out of my eyes. He shakes his fluffy head. "What?" I ask slowly sitting up. The sun has barley started rising, why would he wake me up at this time?

"You where kicking around like you where in a battle, what where you dreaming about?" He asks nervously. I shrug as I try to recall the dream. Nothing comes into mind.

"You need to stop trying to get into my business." I meow pointedly. With a sigh I continue "I don't remember, probably nothing of importance." Leopardfang looks away awkwardly and mumbles an apology. I start to stand up when I hear a shuffle from behind me.

"Well if it was nothing than get your tails out of here. Some cats are trying to sleep." snaps Fluffytail. I quickly dip my head to the elder and leave with Leopardfang behind me. Typical Fluffytail, always got to be grumpy. As we exit the large den we are greeted by a large full moon. I can hear cats shuffling around in the den, probably trying to go back to sleep.

"That is why I hate sleeping in dens." I exclaim flicking my light grey tail. Leopardfang draws a paw over his ear as he sets down. His fluffy tail curled around his paws. I can see the forest from here. It's just a blur in the distance. Our dens are in a field. I hate fields almost as much as I hate being here.

"Want to go hunting?" Leopardfang asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Unless you can possibly think of anything more fun!" I meow sarcastically. Everyone says my tongue is just as sharp as Duskstar's claws. And whose fault is that? The fox hearted Starclan cats! Leopardfang lets out an annoyed huff and circles my small built frame. I would have grown more...if I hadn't come here. Now I'm stuck un aging at the age of 12 moons.

"What are you looking at?" I snarl my back arching. I don't like being mean to him its just...well I don't like it when others observe me. His gaze softens as he brushes his tail across my back.

"Why do you have to be so protective of yourself...can't you let someone else do it for a change?" He whisper's, his eyes have a hopeful look in them.

"I don't need help." I reply bitterly shaking his tail off of my back.

"You died..."

"That's not the reason I died!"

"You don't know how you die."

"We're going hunting right?" Leopardfang looked away before padding after me. I never understands why he always acts that way. He always has to be worried about me and act like he's my father. It gets annoying after a while. We pad in silence as we near the forest. No wind billows across the plains, it's an odd silence. Not even a bird is heard. This is truly the definition of eerie. The only thing that makes me feel calm is the forest. Dark and dense, the way I like it. I close my eyes and listen to the prey around me, scurrying about. Leaopradfand sniffs and air and heads off away from me, without a single word. His disappointment lingers around me. I just stay here. Its peaceful, the only memory of home I have is a dark forest. Eyes closed, scents of the forest surrounding me.

"Now this is life." Slowly I open my eyes ready to hunt. _"Wait what... Why am I in a meadow?"_ Grass blows against my fur causing me to stumble. A portal? One looms in front of me. I stagger forward. _"I can escape?"_ I come closer to the portal. It is blue and green and above a pond. My paws shake in fear and excitement. Could this lead me home?

"YOU CANT ESCAPE!" A cat screams. Something claws my side. Blood flows over my paws and soon fills my mouth. I jolt to my paws. I'm back in the forest. My gray pelt shakes with fear. I crouch low.

"Can't. Let. That. Happen. Again." I drag one of my black paws over my ear. I feel calm once again but still feel shaken from what happened. Leopardfang leaps out of the bushes with a mouse dangling in his powerful jaws.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why haven't you found any prey?" He asks setting down the mouse. I think I need to tell him. He's my only friend I have here, the only cat I can trust.

"I want to escape." I mutter softly not meeting his gaze. Leopardfang tilts his head side ways, he must have not heard me. I chock back the bad feeling I have. "I want to escape." I repeat slowly. Leopardfang's mouth drops open in shock.

"WHAT!" He yowls as his eyes widen, the size of full moons. Shock and fear crash into me. I flinch, I feel like I'm drowning. "THATS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Is it? Wh-what if there was a portal? Like the one that connects us to the old Dark Forest hunting grounds." I meow. Memories of going to the old Dark Forest grounds float into my mind. For a moment I'm back in the forest, sleeping under the trees. One of the only times I have felt safe.

"It's against the rules to leave. Dark Forest...you got in trouble for going to their old territory. If you left...Well lets just say it would be really bad" His voice is thick with worry, I hate it how he is always worried about me.

"You've been here longer than me...has a cat tried to escape?" He lets out a snort at my question.

"No cat was mouse brained enough to try." He picks up his mouse and drops it at my paws.

"Look who's mouse brained." I shove it away and bound into the forest. Ignoring his call. I pray he doesn't follow me, if he did he'd never leave my side. A worried frown slides across my muzzle, what the Dark Forest am I doing? With a burst of speed I head away swiftly from the rising sun and toward the moon. No one appears to be awake yet. Good. My breath comes out in huffs as the scenery changes. The trees come closer together. Tall and thick, where light is hidden. I have to slow down because it so dense now that I can hardly move. Starclan did a pretty good job of keeping this hidden. The grass soon becomes hard and brown. Dead. Like me. The trees stop at the edge of a clearing. In the middle there is a dark swirling pit. Dark Forest. My frown deepens and I bite my lip. With a flustered sigh I collapse in front of the portal. I just want to disappear. I want to fade already. I'm sick of being stuck here, stuck in this place. Why do many new members fade quickly but I haven't faded at all? I just want to go home...where ever that is. My gray eyes stare into the moving mass of darkness. Why did I come here? I am nothing like the other cats. I don't even remember how I died or anything to do with my past. I don't even remember meeting Leopardfang. I know something is wrong with me, it's like I came here half dead yet half alive. With a shaky breathe I stand up and place my paws on the edge of the portal. I don't care if I get caught I just want to go back. I take a deep breath and plunge into the abyss bellow. My paws push the murky water away as I swim down. I could die now if I wanted to. But drowning is not on my list of great ways to fade. The water changes color, becoming light blue. I quickly swim up toward the small piece of light. I burst out of the water and swim away from the light. The only light there is, is the one that illuminates the pond. The rest is dark, but not dark enough to be night. With a sigh I climb onto the stone ground. A bird chirps somewhere nearby. Leopardfang says that this place is eerie, to me its beautiful. I look around Dark Forest and can't help but wish it wasn't abandoned. I would like to meet the cats here. They could travel between the spirit world and the real world. I would give anything to go back to the clans. A bird chirps again. I stand up and shake my gray and black fur. This place is just as full of prey as Starclan. I creep low to the ground and stalk the small sparrow. I've never been a bird hunter but some how I make the catch. I swiftly bite the bird's neck to stop it from moving. I pick it up in my jaws and start to pad away from the portal. I plan on heading to the large oak that sits in the middle of Dark Forest. The few days I stayed here, I slept under the oak. That was before Starclan found out... The place is close to here so it doesn't take long before I'm resting underneath the shade of the golden oak. Peace and quiet. I brush the bones of the fresh kill away from me with my tail. I place my head on my paws and close my eyes.

"Death" A voice whispers. My eyes fly open.

"Blood." Someone else whispers. I quickly jump up, fur bristling. I have heard rumors that this place is haunted by a few survivors but I never believed it. No. Can't be. I let out a hiss and look around.

"Never fear the shadows. They simply mean that there is light shinning near by." A voice meows. I let out a growl and crouch low. Suddenly something

moves in the distance. I have to squint to make out what it is. It's a cat, a cat that looks like a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I step backwards in shock. No one else comes here but me. I look closer at the cat. His pelt is dark, exactly like a shadow. He's definitely not from Starclan, no star-dust in his pelt. But where could he be from then? From the clans maybe? Suddenly his head turns my way. His eyes widen in shock of seeing me. I quickly scramble backwards. My stomach twists in knots. I turn around and bolt away. I can feel his eyes still glued on me. My paws fly over the ground and all I care about is going back to the portal. What scares me the most about that cat is that he seemed familiar. I don't know how but I feel as if I should remember him. Dirt sprays behind me as I frantically try to get away.

"Starclan please be on my side just this once." I beg. Never have I prayed to Starclan, but I think this is a good time to start. The pond glistens in front of me. Without hesitation I throw myself into the water. I push my self down, back into the brown thick water. I quickly swim back up and burst through the portal. I flop on to the dead grass panting. My vision blurs and I have trouble making things out. My chest heaves rapidly from panicking.

"Ah finally the Dark Forest warrior is back." A voice chuckles. My head shoots up. Leopardfang is sitting at the edge of the pond. He doesn't look at me but at the ring of trees. He has one paw lifted up and is flexing his claws. _"Fox dung!"_ I open my mouth as to say something but I can't find the words. Normally I would reply right away but I think shock is the reason to blame. Shocked by the fact I just saw something lurking around Dark Forest. Leopardfang looks down at me and flashes me a smug smile before sitting up straighter and gazing back at the forest.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I just had to go back." I stammer. Leopardfang's smile drops and gazes at me with a frown.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know where you were? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He asks.

"No! I just... I just want to know where I belong. I just want to know my past. I just want to escape" I whisper looking away.

"I wish I knew your past too... Listen. Shimmer. I don't know where this portal you speak off is, I'm sorry." His voice has dropped to a whisper. I look up at him smiling sadly.

"I'm going to find that portal Leopardfang. Nothing is going to stop me." I meow standing up. I have a feeling that I will find it. I push away my memory of the shadow cat and begin to focus on my quest. I need to go back to the clans.

"Nothing is going to stop you huh?"

"Nothing." I hear Leopardfang sigh and I turn around as he pads toward me.

"A wise old cat once said, curiosity killed the cat." He meows, I feel his warm breath curl down my neck. I look up at him and shake my head.

"Curiosity can't kill someone. It's just an emotion thing." I reply turning around, I pad toward the forest with Leopardfang at my heels.

"Shimmer..." He whispers, hurt seeps through his voice. I quickly stop and run toward him. I press my head to his chest. My gesture shocks him as much as it shocks me and I feel him stumble back.

"I'm sorry. I just got to do this. I need to know who I am." I meow before pulling away. For some reason my heart begins to ache. I shake off the pain and run away not looking back. The dense forest makes it harder for me to run but I need to get away from Dark Forest before anyone starts suspecting anything. The sun has made the sky a golden and purple color, and now there should be cats awake. In no time the forest starts to spread apart and there is an assortment of oak trees mixed in. I stop for a rest beside a small stream. _"Don't focus on Dark Forest. Focus on trying to __find a way to escape."_ I think to myself.

"Make a wish. Wishes always help. Especially if you know where to wish." A voice whispers. I snicker at the last sentence. I'm used to this "voice" following me around. Maybe it's because I'm going insane or maybe it's because someone really is looking out for me, but whatever the reason I always listen to the voice.

"Where to wish? That makes no sce-" I stop mid sentence. "The wishing pond? It doesn't grant wish's but whatever! If you say so." I meow. Doubt, it's all i have now. But somewhere I can feel hope stirring. I wish I knew who the voice is, but then again I'm probably just going insane. I pick up the pace. The wishing pond is close to here, I guess it would make sense to put both portals close. No cat seems to be around again, double bonus. A smile slides across my face and I start bouncing as I travel. I'm probably going to burst I feel so giddy. I almost feel like a kit again...well what I think being a kit would feel like. Hopefully the Wishing Pond will bring back some memories AND take me to the clans.

"Ah Shimmer, just the cat I was looking for." A voice meows. The voice sends kills down my spine. I skid to a halt and turn around. A black tom with amber eyes smiles at me. _"How could he know __about me going back to Dark Forest?"_

"Yes Duskstar." I ask trying not let my fear seep into my voice. He takes a step closer to me, his eyes narrowing on me.

"What do you think of Starclan?" He asks all casual.

"I find it hard to believe but I think I'm already used to the life here." I lie, I stand up straighter to make it believable. Duskstar seems surprised but nods.

"I find it hard to believe as well, however I trust you...just remember where your loyalty lies" He meows before padding away. I watch him leave and sway on spot. Did me actually believe me? Did the second Thunderclan leader truly believe I like it here? Did our really fast conversation make that much of a difference?

"Your lucky. Now hurry up and get to the wishing pond before you bump into anyone else." the voice orders. I nod in agreement. The trees are a blur to me as I bolt past them. I come to halt, spraying up dirt. A golden oak tree hangs over the pond. The Wishing pond.

"Now what?" I ask out loud. The voice gives no reply. I look around the clearing and at all the trees that surround it. Nothing happens. "How come your always around when I don't need you but when I do your never around?" I snap. The voice still does not come. I scowl and glance down at the pond. It glows for a split second before the clans appear. My eyes widen and I lean closer. Yes. That where I want to go. Could this be it. So soon? Suddenly the ground beneath my paws shake and the sound of something turning sounds. A golden light appears and leads past the golden oak and into the forest. I look behind me, no one. Could this really be my way home? Hesitantly I set start walking on top of the weird light on the ground. It leads me farther and father away from the pond. But it's in a straight line so it's easy to follow. As I come to the edge of another clearing the ground shakes. I dig my claws into the ground to stop myself from falling and soon the rocking stops. I look up, cherry blossoms surround this clearing. I step into it looking around. Floating a fox tail above the ground is a golden portal. Nothing like my dream but this seems about right. I pad closer to the portal. Is this my connection to the clans?

"Please let this led me back to the clans!" I whisper before leaping into it. For a horrifying moment nothing happens. As I turn to my left a bright light blinds my vision and pain courses through my body. I-I think I just died...again.


End file.
